


Bloody love

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Gore, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Bruised knuckles, skin ebbing together as he felt the fire burning inside him, traveling in his bones and encompassing his soul “You have the fucking audacity of thinking you can touch him?” Stiles gripped the man’s chin between his fingers  “Of thinking you could ever come close to killing a Hale”





	Bloody love

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted an evil Stiles + evil pack fic, I thought about mafia and it evolved into this. 
> 
> I had only written this on my notes and I accidentally deleted it, I felt a bit of my soul die that day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and like reading it!

His senses were assaulted with the smell of blood as he reached the foyer, he glanced at a man blubbering and gasping, hearing Erica’s cackles as her claws ripped his skin. Clumps dropping on the floor and in all honesty ruining the marble floor.

Another one down. 

In the corner of his eyes he could see Scott and Isaac gripping onto a women’s arms pulling and pulling until they were tearing at her seams. Screams echoed into the room as blood splattered across the wall.

Had his betas always been this messy? Or was it because of their alphas? 

As he reached the archway his heart warmed as he saw his husband. Derek stood tall in the center of the room hoisting a man up by his throat, claws digging viciously as the man tried to grip at his arm “you dare try to betray us” he watched as Derek ripped out his trachea, blood dripping down his arm and pooling at his feet.A loud thud was heard as the body dropped carelessly on the ground.

Derek raised his arm inviting his mate to step closer. Stiles closed the distance between them pressing a warm chaste kiss against Derek lips, the metallic taste lingering on his own. He breathed out glancing between Derek’s eyes and his lips “you’re so fucking hot” he breathed out, raising his hand to gently cup Derek’s cheek wiping away a splatter of blood. “I love you” 

“You guys are nauseating” Cora scrunched her nose, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall “even here”

“Cora-bear, suck it up” Stiles grinned over his shoulder. 

Boyd walked into the room dragging an unconscious man by his shirt throwing him on the floor “found him”

“Is that one of the guys that attacked you” Cora glanced at Derek as she kicked the man with her steel toe boot. 

“What? You’re hurt? Where?” His hands frantically traveled over Derek’s body, patting down his arms and chest as his gaze fell to his legs. 

“Baby, I’m okay” Derek smiled as he nosed at Stiles temple, letting his hand tenderly rub his husbands back “it healed” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the unscious man thrown at his feet “he still hurt you” he raised his gaze “where’s the other guy”

“Jackson has him” Cora stuck her thumb over her shoulder. 

“Tell him to bring him”’ Stiles told her “Boyd please tie him and place him on the chair” 

* * *

Bruised knuckles, skin ebbing together as he felt the fire burning inside him, traveling in his bones and encompassing his soul “You have the fucking audacity of thinking you can touch him?” Stiles gripped the man’s chin between his fingers“Of thinking you could ever come close to killing a Hale” his eyes became consumed in flame, watching the terror take over both men before him. Piss slowly running down the wooden chair dampening the floor. 

He could see the wolves scrunching up their noses. His fingertips itched as he came closer to the whimpering men before him “I want you to beg for your life” he raised his index finger, pressing it against the mans forehead.Watching in fascination as the man instantly began to cry, blood pouring out of his mouth as he began to cough “Please, I’m sorry!” 

Stiles let his finger travel along the man’s face, leaving scorching marks as the man screamed out “you’re sorry? Oh well that makes everything better, right Der?” He smiled over his shoulder as he kept his finger static over the man’s cheek, feeling the skin give away, never breaking his gaze with his husband until he felt slobber dampen his finger “gross” he returned his gaze as he stared at the gaping hole in the man’s cheek “that doesn’t look nice” 

“Aww, are you tired?” He crouched down, wiping his finger against the man’s bloody shirt “we only just started” he glanced at the trembling man, cocking his head as he reached for his wrist, a scream piercing the air and the smell of burnt flesh intensifying “you’re next”

* * *

“If you ever need a reminder that Stiles is fucking terrifying” Erica said in amusement as she filed her nails

“Does anyone actually need a reminder?” Isaac asked, feeling comforting fingers curl into his shoulder “Nope” Scott smiled at him

“Only imbeciles do” Lydia scoffed, watching the fire crackle as she took in the horizon, her gaze settling on her alphas. 

“You’re not wrong” Isaac answerd

* * *

Stiles watched as the house burned before them, letting his flames grow and consume everything in its path. Majority of the men were dead, others barely alive. He leaned back pressing closer to Derek’s chest “makes for a good cleanup, don’t you think?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist “you did so good” pressing kisses along his loves jawline, the scent of ash oozing from his skin “You’re so fucking good to me” he whispered in his ear, grinning at the shiver elicited in Stiles. 

“No one fuck with you, with us” Stiles hums as he tilts his head back, baring his neck as he flutters his eyes close.

Derek’s drags his tongue all over his mates throat, lathering the exposed skin until he found Stlies pulse, sucking till the pale skin bruised.

“Derek” Stiles arched his back, fingers gripping at the forearms engulfing him, moaning as he tried to find friction “I need you”

“I’ve got you, baby” Derek murmured against his skin, one hand slithering underneath the younger man’s shirt. 

* * *

“They’re at it again” Jackson groaned as he threw his hand up to cover his eyes. Cora fake gagged as she completely turned around “someone please do literally anything”

“Oh alphas! Can we please go home and eat? I’m starving!” Erica yelled from where the rest of the pack was waiting, taking precautionary steps back, just in case. 

“I want burgers” Isaac whined

“How can you possibly want burgers after what you did like 5 minutes ago” Lydia raised an eyebrow. The scene still burned into her mind as she ended up in the crossfire. 

Isaac shrugged as Scott spoke up happily “It works up your appetite, let’s vote! I’m team burgers!” 

“I’m with Scott” Erica piped up “Boyd?”

“Sure, why not” 

Cora gave a short nod in approval as well as Jackson who just wanted to leave.

“Majority wins! We’re eating burgers” Scott danced happily but suddenly stopping for a second “if Derek and Stiles want to” he pouted a bit at the possibility of not having burgers tonight. 

“Talk about being whipped” Cora smirked 

“Who are you to talk? Miss - _oh my brother is the best alpha to ever exist on the planet!_” Erica fist-bumped Scott as she grinned

“I was 12!” She turned around jabbing her finger at Erica 

“Calm down kids” Stiles appeared alongside Derek, cheeks flushed and hair a bit disheveled but he stood tall as he spoke to their pack. “Yes Scott, we’ll eat burgers. Isaac and Jackson will go with you to the butcher okay?”

Scott raised a fist in the air as he stuck his tongue out at Cora. Derek chuckled as he saw the sour expression his sister was sporting.

“Cora, you and Lydia will go the station, let her work her magic and swoon the deputies while you keep your perky little ears and see if anyone has reported these dumbasses” he pointed behind him at the burning home “and as always take inventory” 

“Erica, go check on Malia and the twins see that they haven’t eaten each other” he sighed as rubbed at his temple “if they behaved well, let them out and if they haven’t you have permission to annoy them as much as you want but nothing triggering, understand?” 

“You got it boss man” Erica winked 

“Boyd, please go check on Danny and make sure he hasn’t turned into a little goblin in his cave. Tell him that if he doesn’t come to dinner I will go and smash all his pretty computers. We don’t want a repeat of last time when the stubborn idiot ended up in the hospital” the man in question gave him a slight nod, already pulling out his cellphone

Stiles stared at his pack, he was genuinely proud of them, in all honesty he always was “I kind of want to say ‘go wildcats’ and do a little huddle” Stiles smiles at Derek. 

“Of course you do” Derek places his hand on the back of Stiles neck, giving him a soft squeeze “lets go home” 

“Ok, run along children” Stiles waved them away, he watched as all of them piled into different cars, taillights disappearing into the darkness.

Derek glanced at his husband “Miss them already?” He teased, laughing as he let himself be shoved. 

“Shut up sourwolf” Stiles raised his arms, palms facing the fire “now watch my awesomeness” the flames began to grow and grow, turning blue as it reached the sky, clouds darkening as a rumble was felt traveling the ground. Creating cracks on the surface.

Derek watched as the sky opened, thunder and rain collapsing on the land drenching the ground in the process. Flames swirling in the sky like a makeshift hurricane as they changed direction, slowly disappearing back into Stiles open palms.

“Ta-da” Stiles wiggled his fingers, letting his arms drop at his side “Now we can definitely go home“ he took Derek’s hand in his own tugging him closer until they were walking side by side.

“I love you” 

“I love you too, big guy” Stiles grinned,leaning to peck Derek’s cheek “I always will” 

**Author's Note:**

> Scott kind of comes off as a psycho hahaha but I wanted a fic where they were the bad guys but that didn’t mean they were textbook villains. 
> 
> As always I suck at ending fics!!! :)


End file.
